Streamers comprising rolls of paper or tissue paper strips have long been popular amusement devices at conventions, celebrations and sporting events where the participants throw the streamers and they fly through the air in the form of comets with long tails which progressively unwind from the rolls. Suggestions have been made to manufacture such streamers from Mylar brand plastic film. However, such film poses a fire hazard in crowds because it is flammable, and it also poses a risk of injury in that such film has a relatively high tensile strength which can trip a person if entwined about the feet, or even choke a person if entwined about the neck. In addition, streamers alone lack the high degree of visual appeal which can be produced by a large plurality of falling pieces of confetti since the eye sees only one object when a streamer flies through the air.
The present invention provides a streamer, which also contains confetti, so that the eye sees multiple objects in the air, and the present invention provides for the use of plastic film in a unique manner which avoids all of the above-indicated objections. In addition, the present invention provides a streamer which produces a display of confetti which remarkably simulates softly falling snowflakes as the confetti pieces are released by the streamer unwinding in the air.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of several preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the following drawings.